


DRAMAtical Teacher

by Durwolf



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Aoba is a teacher, M/M, Multiple Endings, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durwolf/pseuds/Durwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aoba recently became a teacher at Heibon High School. His headaches are really starting to bother him, a couple of his students are straight up weird, and he's starting to suspect someone is stalking him. Things can only get messier from here.</p><p>A high school!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRAMAtical Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ashamed. Sorry about the suckage, I wrote this while half-asleep. I'll probably rewrite this in the future.
> 
> Only routes that I'll do for sure is Noiz's, which is why that's the only relationship tag. I'll probably do Koujaku's as well, not really inspired for Clear's good ending or Mink's bad ending.

"Aoba." Ren's deep voice interrupts my deep sleep. My eyes open for a few seconds, before closing. My room is still dark, there's still time for me to sleep.

"Aoba," Ren repeats my name. "Your first class begins in thirty minutes. Average travel time and considering current data on which roads are blocked, I calculate that you have about seventeen minutes to eat breakfast and get ready. Tae-san has already prepared breakfast and left, and your clothing is laying on your chair." Ren stuck his cold nose into my ear when I didn't move.

I flinch from the feeling. "Five more minutes, Ren." I push Ren's face away from me, and pull the blankets above my head. "It's way too early."

"I apologize, but yesterday you requested to be woken at 7:30. You've already slept in for fifteen minutes." Ren gingerly grabs the blankets between his teeth and tugs.

"Nnngh." I turn away from him, and wrap myself further into the blankets. "Three more minutes then."

Ren jumps onto the bed, and lays himself over my head. "I apologize again Aoba, but traffic conditions are prone to change, and Tae-san's breakfast has already begun to cool."

"Reeeen." I yank the covers over Ren, successfully trapping him. "Suffocating me is not going make me want to get up." I sigh and rub my eyes. I'm still so tired... but I really should get up. I slowly ease my way out of bed.

Ren burrows his way out of the blankets, and watches as I begin to remove my pajamas. "Aoba. Will I be necessary for today's classes, or will you be leaving me in your bag?"

I think for a second. While today's classes would mostly be me introducing myself and the syllabuses to the classes, that didn't mean he couldn't help. "I'll probably keep you out during classes, be a second eye for me. I remember being a student, and how rebellious students are. You'll keep an eye out for the troublemakers, right?" I pat Ren on the head.

"Understood."

"All right, I'm going to head downstairs and grab breakfast. Do you want to be in the bag now or when we leave?"

"I'll wait inside the bag." Ren jumps into the open bag, and makes himself comfortable. "Currently, you have about ten minutes to eat and wash up. I would suggest hurrying."

I groan. That's barely any time at all.

-

I put my headphones on, and run out the door. I had taken a bit longer than I should have, and I want to make a good impression on my students and be early. I slow down to a walk after a while, sure that I've given myself a few extra minutes.

I pass by an alleyway and notice some teenagers wearing my school's uniform. They seem to be discussing something loudly, and I turn down my music. I wonder what they're talking about?

_"Did you hear about Souta-kun? I hear he won't be able to attend classes for the next week, he apparently got badly hurt while playing Rhyme."_

_"That's what Takara-san gets for playing Rhyme instead of sticking to Rib. He said he quit Rhyme months ago, and he goes back to it? Totally his fault."_

_"He swears that it's not his fault though! He says that on his way home, he was forced to play against someone insanely strong- and Usui didn't show up."_

_"That's not possible. He's probably making stuff up, to make himself sound better."_

_"Yeah, it sounds pretty weird. I'd think he's lying too, except lately I've been hearing about fights like that happening, they've even got a name for it. A Drive-By."_

I stop listening in. Rhyme doesn't really concern me, even though that sounds rather suspicious. Good thing I don't mess with Ribteez or Rhyme.

"Aoba?"

I turn towards the familiar voice, and then turn back and quickly pick up my pace. I was too busy listening in to realize the alleyway had been so close to Koujaku's home. As much as I like Koujaku, I really don't have time to stay and chat.

Koujaku ignores my clear avoidance of him, and grabs my arm. "Aoba, it is you! It's a surprise to see you, well, awake right now. I haven't seen you for much these past few years, you should really stop in if you're passing by."

I wince. At least his fans aren't around. "Morning, Koujaku. I'm on my way to work right now, sorry about that. I'm already running a bit late."

"You've got a new job?" Koujaku smiles. "Where's it at? And is this why you're so dressed up?"

"I'm teaching at Heibon this year. I'm trying to make a good impression, which I won't be able to if I'm late."

Koujaku laughs, and let's my arm go. "All right, I get it. Point some of your female students towards my salon, could you? Women are the treasures of this world, even young women."

"...You're going to get stabbed one day, by some poor girl's parents. Anyway, I'm going."

"Right. Actually, I'll visit you soon, make sure to tell Tae-san."

I wave, and trot off quickly. I lost a good few minutes talking to Koujaku, and I definitely don't want to be late to my first classes.

I check my coil for the time. It's now 8:05. "Ren, how far are we from the school now?"

Ren perks his ears up. "Hm... It seems as if we are about three minutes away, and have ten minutes before classes begin."

I give a sigh of relief. Seven minutes should be enough time, I already know where my first class is.

"Thank you."

My coil beeps, and I take a peek. "Captive Princess?" I quickly exit out of my e-mail. Probably some _adult_ advertisement, and I'm too close to my school. No way do I want to be known as that creepy perverted teacher. I'll delete it later.

As I make my way to my first classroom, I run my fingers through my hair self-consciously and straighten my dark blue tie. Wearing a suit feels weird, but I'm already toeing the line with my long blue hair. It's a good thing Haga-san is being so lenient with me, most conventional places would demand I dye it a more natural or muted color, and cut it. When I had been studying for a teacher, most of my teachers had told me that I would never get a job with my long hair, but I had been guaranteed a job with Haga-san.

A few students had already been seated in my classroom. They seemed quiet enough, and like they wouldn't be any trouble.

I write my name on the chalkboard, cringing a little at the sound. I better get used to this.

A few minutes after I do so, most of my other students begin to trickle into my classroom. I take a look at my roster, and try to place each face with a name.

The first bell rings, and thankfully almost every desk is filled. Most of the students are talking with each other, and only a few seem to look at me. Some of them are blatantly breaking dress code by not wearing their uniforms or dying their hair. Reminds me of, well, me. One looks rather sullen, and has piercings on his face. It looks like it'd be rather painful to get that many piercings on your face... He's staring rather intensely at me, and it's making me rather uncomfortable. I try not to judge, but the glare he's giving me feels like trouble. I hope I'm wrong.

I prepare myself mentally. I'm not good with large groups of people, and which isn't good considering I became a teacher. "Hello everyone! My name is Seragaki Aoba, and I will be your homeroom teacher this year. I will also your mathematics teacher. This is my first year teaching, so please treat me kindly." I give them as confident a smile as I can.

"If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to talk to me. I'll always try my best to help you." I open my bag and put Ren on the desk. "This, by the way, is my AllMate Ren. He'll be helping me keep an eye on all of you during classes."

I feel so awkward standing up here. It's only five years since I graduated high school, so I'm pretty happy that none of them seem unhappy about that. Thankfully, most of them seem focused on Ren.

"Hello, everyone." Some of the students are obviously startled by his deep voice.

"Do any of you have any questions?"

No one raises their hands, and I'm not sure if that's a good or bad sign.

"I'll be doing roll call now, then."

-

I finally have time to eat lunch. I dig around in my bag for my lunch, and place it on my desk. None of the students are in here, they must be catching up on their summer vacations. I begin to dig in, and check my messages. I have two new e-mails not including the pervy one I got this morning, and a missed call from Haga-san. I think about calling him for a second, but decide to wait until later.

I open up my e-mails, and click on the first one. Spam. I try clicking on the second one, and accidentally end up clicking on the Captive Princess spam. I immediately head to delete it, but an automatic download begins.

"What?" I try to cancel it, but the button doesn't seem to work. The download finishes before I can wake up Ren. "Ren, is this a virus?"

Ren sits for a second. "I didn't detect anything."

"Contents?"

"It's a type of game where a player performs movement and information gathering by manipulating a character, fights with an enemy character, acquires an experience value and raises a level."

"Ah, an RPG, huh? Do I have to pay?"

"You don't have to pay for it."

"Is it some sort of trial application?"

"That is unknown."

I think for a bit. It'd be pretty interesting to try it out, and I still have half an hour before my classes start up again. "Well, if there's nothing weird I could try it. Just to kill some time."

"Shall I start it?"

"Please do."

"Understood."

I fiddle around with it for a while. It's ridiculously old-school and retro, and I've never played anything like this before. It's oddly refreshing though. After a minute or two of playing, it says, _To Be Continued_.

"Huh? This'll continue? Are the parts delivered periodically?"

"It looks like it."

"I see. It's exactly the shortness of a game you can play when you have time to kill..."

It works for my lunch breaks. I guess I'd play it again if a sequel ever comes out, but I'm not sure if I actually liked it.

Now I have twenty minutes to kill. I check the message I accidentally missed earlier, but it was nothing important. Maybe I should call Haga-san back? It's lunchtime though, and he'll probably be busy eating lunch or meeting him. There probably won't be a better time to call him though.

"Hello, Aoba-kun?"

"Haga-san, you called?"

"Ah! Right, I was wondering how classes are going for you. How's your first day teaching so far?"

"It's going well, none of my students seem particularly troublesome."

"Really? I'm glad! I was a bit worried because I heard you have Noiz in your homeroom, and I've heard things about him."

Noiz? I think back to my roster. Ah, the boy with the piercings on his face and the blond hair. He really did look like he would be a problem, but he hadn't acted up. "He does look like he might be trouble, but he's been acting fine during my class. Is there anything specific I should know though?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you this, but he has a record of playing rough with other students. He sometimes takes fights too far, or so his old schools say. I'm sure you're more than able to take care of that though!"

I grin. "More than able to take care of any troublemakers. If I weren't, I would be working at a private school."

"All right, I've taken up more than enough of your time. Have a good lunch, and I hope you continue to have a good experience working here."

The call screen closes, and I put my face in Ren's fur.

"Aoba? Are you ok?"

"Just tired, Ren." I'm not used to dealing with so many people at a time, teaching is so draining... and I haven't even started to do anything but pass out syllabuses and introduce myself to students.

-

Classes are finally over. I leave as some of the students are still cleaning up in the classroom, and grin as I feel the sun on me. I know in the future I'll likely have to stay longer after classes finish, but for now I'm free.

"Ren, which route should I take to Mizuki's?"

"Mm, Road 194 is closed, so taking 223 past the old middle school should be the best path."

On my way to Dry Juice territory I feel as if I'm being watched. The feeling has persisted since I left Heibon, but it's probably just my imagination.

"Aoba!"

"Eh? Ren?"

Suddenly, I feel as if I lost my footing on a set of stairs. Everything in sight seems to start moving impossibly fast.

"Ow" I get a sharp headache as this happens. "What...?" My hands and feet feel numb, and my brain feels muddled. Finally everything seems to be stabilizing, and I start to feel normal again. I gasp. "What is this place?" It's blue, everywhere. It looks like I'm in a game? There's a wire-frame floor and ceiling, and the light continues to as far as I can see.

An invisible announcer murmurs something, but I manage to catch one word.

"Rhyme? That kind of Rhyme?!"

From the feet up, a person begins to appear in the infinite world. It's... Ren, as his human avatar?

"Aoba, are you okay?"

"What just happened? And why do you look like that?"

"It seems that AllMates are reflected in their online mode here."

"Isn't online mode used mainly in Rhyme? I've only seen you in that form on the setting screen, and the announcer earlier said something about Rhyme."

"Looks like it. Only, our present location is the same as before, coming here."

The announcer speaks again. "Rhyme field, set up." I can't quite understand the rest he says, but the background quickly changes.

Large rabbits fall from the sky, pink, green, and dark blue tones everywhere. The floor has changed to a checkerboard?

"Aoba!" Ren shouts. He pushes me and I roll as something goes over my head.

"What was that?!"

"Aoba, this is a public Rhyme field. It seems we were forcibly dragged into Rhyme." 

"What? Is that even possible?" I think back to what I overheard this morning. A Drive-By Rhyme game? The rumors couldn't be true.

"Aoba, something is coming." I turn to see what Ren is staring at.

It's... a rabbit?


End file.
